Afternoon Delight
by britgirl2003
Summary: TWOSHOT. Kandy fluff. Kirsten and Sandy spend a little time together.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC or any of its characters, etc.**

**Summary: Kandy** **fluff, set mid-season one. **

* * *

_Sandy: It feels like we don't have any time alone any more  
Kirsten: That's not true, we have moments  
__Sandy: I want more moments  
__(The Third Wheel)_

* * *

Sandy sighed and flipped the pages of the file in front of him. He was bored. His work at Partridge Savage and Kahn consisted of nothing but petty nuisance lawsuits and he hated it. They had given him nothing exciting to do since the civil action against the Newport Group and even though he was glad that was over, he missed it. He missed fighting for a good cause; he missed arguing his case in court; he missed the feeling when he won, knowing that he deserved it. Being a lawyer was supposed to be exhilarating; it was supposed to stimulate his mind, not send him into a deep state of boredom.

Sandy checked his watch. 2.27pm. He had at least another 3 hours of work left. Sandy closed the file and let his eyes wander. They rested on a photograph frame that stood proudly on his desk, its contents being the picture that had been taken at Chrismukkah of the family. The four of them: Sandy, Kirsten, Seth…and Ryan. Sandy had realised only a couple of weeks ago that the photograph that stood on his desk was an old one; one that didn't include Ryan. He had fixed that quickly.

His eyes moved back along the photo: Ryan, Seth…Kirsten. His eyes paused on his wife, taking in her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her cute button nose.

His mind started to wander. She had gone to work this morning dressed in a tight fitting suit, which accentuated her slim figure and was cut just low enough to tease. It was sophisticated and classy. It was sexy.

Sandy shook his head, trying to get the images of Kirsten out of his mind. He opened the file again and tried to concentrate on his client. Mr Langridge was in dispute with his neighbour over the height of his hedge. He loved the way she smiled in her sleep when she was dreaming. Mr Langridge wanted to know if he could stop his neighbour from growing his hedge over the top of the fence that divided their properties. He loved the way she would straighten his tie in the morning. Mr Langridge claimed that the tall hedges were blocking the sunlight from the flowers in his garden. He loved the way she always laughed at his jokes. Mr Langridge was threatening to cut the hedge down himself if Sandy couldn't help him. He loved the way she moaned his name when she…

That was it. Sandy didn't want to be at work any more.

He picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number, waiting for the familiar voice to answer.

"Kirsten Cohen."

Kirsten _Cohen_. He loved that she carried his name; he loved the way it fitted so perfectly with hers; he loved the way she said it so naturally. _KirstenCohen_.

"Hello?"

Sandy snapped back to reality. "Hey baby."

"Hey. Everything ok?"

Sandy cleared his throat. "Are you busy?"

He knew she was frowning. "Just dotting some i's and crossing some t's. Why?"

"Do you think you can get away from work for the afternoon?" his voice was suggestive and Kirsten knew immediately what he was really asking.

A smile started to form on her face. She could hear Sandy breathing impatiently on the other end of the phone. She paused, teasing him, before finally answering.

"See you at home in ten minutes?"

A wide grin spread across Sandy's face. "See you in ten."

Sandy pushed his chair away from the desk and stood up. Grabbing his jacket and his briefcase, he almost ran out of the door in anticipation.

"Helen, I have to go…out," he said to his secretary.

"Out?"

"Yeah, um, I need to go and speak to Mr Langridge about his, uh, hedge problem. It would be a lot easier if I, uh, saw the hedges," Sandy rambled, conscious of her curious eyes watching him in his flustered state.

He didn't wait for an answer. Searching for his keys in every pocket, he rushed down to his car. He had to be careful not to drive over the speed limit as he raced home. Patience was not a quality that Sandy possessed when it came to his wife. Kirsten's car was waiting in the drive when he arrived home. He climbed the steps two at a time and crept quietly into the house. He could see Kirsten in the kitchen, pouring two glasses of wine. He tiptoed up behind her, suddenly wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kirsten yelped in surprise.

"Hello," Sandy whispered seductively in her ear.

"Hello," Kirsten purred.

"Are we alone?"

Their house was busy these days. Seth and Ryan were always coming and going, bringing with them a handful of friends and girlfriends. Hailey hung around the house all day, with no money to spend and no friends to visit. Sandy usually loved having a busy house, but not today.

"We're alone," Kirsten confirmed, spinning around in his arms.

Sandy pressed his lips urgently against hers, his hands firm against her back, holding her against his body. Kirsten's hands ran up his arms, cupping his face before combing her fingers through his hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself away from the kitchen island and lifting herself up towards him. Sandy ran his hands down her back and over her ass, savouring her taste as he kissed her. The wine went forgotten as they lost themselves in each other.

Kirsten's hands dropped to Sandy's shoulders and she edged them under his jacket, pushing it off his body. It fell to the floor in a crumpled heap as they stumbled backwards, falling against the refrigerator. Kirsten pinned her husband against the solid object as she tugged at his tie, losing his lips as she brought it over his head. They stood silently for a moment, staring at each other in breathless wonder. Sandy grinned mischievously, reaching his hands out and slowly unbuttoning Kirsten's jacket. It fell loose, exposing the thin top that she wore underneath. Sandy removed the jacket easily and it joined his on the kitchen floor. His eyes swept over his wife, but he didn't have time to think before Kirsten's lips attacked him again. He responded obediently and he heard her moan softly as he ran his tongue over hers.

They started to move across the kitchen. Sandy's hands settled on Kirsten's hips, leaving a small gap between them as Kirsten struggled with the buttons on Sandy's shirt. Their mouths stayed together the whole time, refusing to let go, until they hit the kitchen table. Kirsten cried out in pain as the sharp edge of the table dug into her thigh.

Sandy's eyes wandered down her body towards her injury, a mischievous glint taunting her. He grinned and, wrapping his arm around Kirsten's waist, he lifted her up onto the table.

"Did that hurt, baby?" he asked softly.

Kirsten bit her lip to keep herself from smiling and nodded, pretending to pout. Sandy leant in, kissing her lightly on the lips and slowly tracing a line of kisses over her cheek, down her neck and across her breastbone. His hands crept under her top and he lifted it over her head in one swift movement, exposing her perfectly toned stomach. Sandy dropped his head to leave a circle of kisses around her belly button and felt the muscles rumbled against his lips as she moaned.

Kirsten's hands reached for him and they found his head, her fingers wrapping themselves around tufts of his hair and pulling him back up to her face, finding his lips with her own. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself against him. In one swift move, Sandy lifted her up off the table and carried her over to the family room. Kirsten giggled as he dropped her onto the sofa, standing over her. She lifted her right leg and rested the sole of her foot against his abdomen, worming her big toe into the top of his trousers.

Sandy grinned and fell forward over his wife, holding onto her ankle so that her leg was now at a right angle with the rest of her body. Kirsten bent her knee, so that her foot rested on Sandy's back. Her left leg hung over the side of the sofa, resting on the floor. Sandy stretched his body over her and lowered his head to kiss her. Kirsten ran her hands under his shirt, finally pushing it off his body and casually tossing it over the back of the sofa. Sandy pressed himself down on top of her, careful not to hurt her small frame. Kirsten welcomed him, running her hands up and down his back and digging her nails into his skin.

"Maybe…we should…head…to the…bedroom," Kirsten spoke between Sandy's kisses, always the pragmatist.

Sandy lifted his head and smiled. He pushed himself up with his arms and stood at the end of the sofa, looking down at her with lustful eyes. He held his hand out and pulled Kirsten up to standing. He leant forwards to kiss her lips, before playfully scooping her up into a fireman's lift.

"Sandy!"

Sandy laughed and carried her down the hallway as she left kisses over his back. When they reached the bedroom, he flung her onto the bed. Kirsten squealed as she landed on the soft pillows. Sandy removed his trousers before deftly working on Kirsten's, leaving them in only their underwear. Kirsten stared up at her husband, her eyes begging him to join her. He complied willingly, hovering over her face for a moment.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Sandy gushed.

Kirsten smiled shyly.

"I love you."

Kirsten stared into his eyes, finding his soul like she always did.

"I love you too," she responded.

Kirsten lifted her head to find his lips again, letting him consume her as she consumed him.

He completed her. She completed him. They just did.


	2. Part 2

**The one-shot turned into a two-shot! Thank you to Lauren, Kerry, Sunny, Jen, Natalie, Cynthia, Panz, Mariana and kandy4eva for your reviews.**

**I hope you like part two. **

_

* * *

Sandy: So what are you doing now?  
__Kirsten: You  
__Sandy: Glad to hear it  
__(The Perfect Couple)_

* * *

"We should do this more often."

Kirsten responded with a smile and lifted her head as Sandy moved towards her to kiss her. They were lying together in bed: Kirsten on her front and Sandy propped up on his left side, one arm under the pillow and the other resting on the small of Kirsten's back. His thumb moved up and down over her skin. He had always thought she looked her most beautiful right after they had made love; her blonde hair falling around her, her cheeks flushed and her pupils dilated in excitement. Smiling, happy, satisfied.

She smiled up at him now and sighed happily. They rarely spent a lazy afternoon together like this any more, their lives too full and busy; only finding moments together, never time.

"Maybe we should think about scheduling it into our diaries," Kirsten joked.

Sandy grunted, aware that it was probably the only way they would be able to do this again. He resolved to make the most of having his wife to himself for a while and he edged closer to her, kissing her again. He ran his hand up her body and cupped her face.

"Mmm, I could stay like this all day," Kirsten mused when they pulled apart. "Maybe even a couple of days. How about the rest of the week?"

Sandy rested his head next to hers, invading her pillow so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Don't you think people might wonder where we are?"

"I don't care," Kirsten pouted.

Sandy chuckled. "We're going to have to go back to the real world eventually."

Kirsten smiled suddenly. "We should probably tidy up the kitchen before the boys get home from school," she giggled.

Sandy returned her smile, imagining Seth's face if he was to stumble upon their discarded clothes. They looked at each other expectantly and when neither of them moved, Kirsten nudged Sandy's chest.

"You go."

"Why me?"

"I'm not dressed."

"Neither am I."

"Sandy."

Sandy kept a defiant expression on his face, but her voice and eyes pleaded with him playfully.

"How about we both go?" he suggested.

"Ok."

There was a pause as no-one moved again.

"Sandy!"

"You didn't move either!"

Kirsten narrowed her eyes and Sandy could see her planning something. He grinned as she shifted her body so that she was leaning against him and she rubbed her nose against his. Their lips brushed against each other as she kept her eyes fixed on his.

"Please?"

"No."

She kissed him softly.

"Please?"

She kissed him again, lingering on his lips this time.

"It's not gonna work, honey."

Kirsten kissed him harder, forcing her tongue into his mouth and surprising herself when she felt desire course through her body. Sandy's hand ran over her back. Kirsten rolled on top of him, pinning him down under her weight, her hands resting on the bed beside his head.

Their lips broke apart and Sandy looked up at her. Her hair fell down around her, tickling his face. He smirked.

"You still want me to go?"

Kirsten smiled. There was no way she was going to let him go anywhere right now. She answered him with a kiss. Sandy's hands gripped her hips and he moved suddenly, sitting up. Kirsten went with him so that she was straddling his legs. She squealed as he took her by surprise. They sat with their bodies pressed against each other. Kirsten's mouth was sore from pressing so hard on Sandy's, his slight stubble grazing against her soft skin.

Sandy traced his lips from her mouth, down her neck to her breasts, his lips and tongue running over and over her. Kirsten moaned under his touch, his name escaping from her mouth as she sighed. She pushed her body against his mouth, tightening the grip of her thighs around his abdomen. Sandy's hands ran down her back and over her ass.

"Sandy."

Her voice pleaded with him, but she wasn't playing this time. Her nails dug deep into his shoulders as Sandy's mouth moved back up to her lips.

Kirsten wanted him.

Despite her vehement denials, Kirsten was a Newpsie: a spoilt Newpsie.

And she always got what she wanted.

* * *

Sandy's head appeared around the corner first, followed by Kirsten's. They looked down the long corridor that led through the sitting room, past the front door and into the kitchen. They paused, listening intently. There was silence.

Sandy looked back towards Kirsten. "I think it's safe."

Kirsten nodded and they started to creep carefully down the hall. Sandy had pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and his robe; Kirsten was wearing only a pair of knickers and Sandy's old Berkeley sweatshirt, which stopped at the top of her thighs.

They found the kitchen as they had left it. The two wine glasses remained untouched on the island. Sandy went towards the family room to retrieve his shirt, which had been flung behind the sofa. Kirsten stopped in the kitchen, reaching down to pick up their discarded jackets, which lay in a pile on the floor. Sandy turned as she did and was greeted with the arousing view of her ass stuck up in the air. He smiled mischievously to himself and crept behind her, raising his hand slightly and leaving an unceremonious slap across her ass. Kirsten cried out in a mixture of shock and laughter, and stood up quickly, spinning round.

"Sandy!" she tilted her head and pouted at him.

Sandy simply grinned unapologetically at her. He moved away from her to pick up her top, which he had carelessly thrown over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. Kirsten spied a tea towel on the island and she grabbed it, spinning it around a couple of times between her hands before whipping it across Sandy's ass.

"Hey!"

Kirsten raised her eyebrows, her expression one of "got you back". Her eyes moved down to her top that Sandy was still holding and saw him twisting it around in his hands. She looked back at Sandy's face and saw a glint in his eyes.

"No, Sandy, don't," Kirsten giggled, slowly edging backwards.

He didn't listen, but instead started towards her. Kirsten backed away, giggling.

"Sandy!" she warned again.

With a flick of his wrist, the end of the top swung out towards Kirsten and caught the side of her leg. Sandy grinned. Kirsten reciprocated and the towel whipped out towards Sandy's stomach. Sandy took another step and the top shot forwards again. Kirsten moved quickly this time, hiding around the corner of the island, laughing. She held the tea towel tightly in her hands, her arms stretched out in front of her, trying to look threatening. Unperturbed, Sandy followed her around the island, backing her into the corner. Daringly, Kirsten took a tentative step towards him as she let go of one end of the tea towel to hit out at him. It caught the front of his robe and it fell open. Kirsten's lips curled upwards in delight, raising her eyebrows suggestively as her eyes swept up and down his body.

"Oh, I'm going to get you for that," Sandy teased.

"Really?"

Kirsten flicked the tea towel out at Sandy again, grinning confidently.

"Oh, Little Miss Cocky now, are we?"

Kirsten nodded and continued to move around the island. Sandy's strides were bigger and he edged closer towards her. He hit her with the top again. Kirsten tried to get him back but Sandy was too quick for her and he grabbed the other end of the tea towel. He pulled Kirsten towards him, slipping his other hand around her waist. He smiled triumphantly at her.

Kirsten giggled. "Truce?"

Sandy shook his head. "You're not getting away with it that easily."

Kirsten raised her eyebrows, her eyes dancing and a seductive smile spreading over her face. Sandy's robe still hung loose and she ran her hands over his abdomen and around his waist. She looked up at him, pouting.

"Please?"

Sandy laughed as she pulled the same face as earlier. Kirsten ran her hands up his back and stood up on her tiptoes, tracing a line of kisses along his jaw line to his ear.

"Pretty please?" she whispered. She bit the bottom of his earlobe between her teeth and tugged on it gently, before her lips moved back along his jaw and found his mouth. She pressed her lips against his and she felt him resist for a moment, until he gave up his fight and welcomed her into his mouth.

Sandy held her firmly in his arms as he guided her backwards, eventually pinning her against the work surface. His hands found themselves inside the sweater she was wearing and he sought the warmth of her skin. He pressed his groin against hers and heard her moan softly against his mouth. Kirsten's hands found his head and she ran her fingers through his messy hair, holding his face against hers.

They didn't hear the front door open; they didn't hear the low murmur of voices; they didn't hear the laughter that floated through the house.

"Oh God!" Seth's shrill voice echoed around the kitchen.

Sandy and Kirsten broke apart immediately. Sandy spun around to find himself faced not only with Seth and Ryan, but also Marissa, Summer, Anna and Luke. Seth cowered away from the sight of his lusting parents while Ryan lowered his eyes, obviously embarrassed. Behind them, Marissa and Summer giggled, while Anna smirked and Luke leered at Kirsten's slender legs until he felt Ryan's fist hit his arm hard.

Kirsten hid behind Sandy, her hands resting lightly on his hips, wishing she was wearing more than Sandy's sweater which only just about covered her ass.

"Dad!" Seth groaned, gesturing towards his dad.

Sandy looked down at his loose robe and he quickly wrapped it back around his body, grateful for the kitchen island that protected the sight of his bulging underwear.

"Uh, hey, guys…how was school?" Sandy stumbled.

Seth rolled his eyes at his lame question.

"It was good thanks, Mr Cohen," Marissa answered, amused. "How was your day?"

"Oh, um, it was, uh, ok," Sandy said.

He felt Kirsten's foot kick him against the back of his legs.

"Pretty good," he corrected himself.

An awkward silence fell over the kitchen.

"So, what are you guys up to? Planning on sticking around here?" Sandy asked as casually as possible.

Ryan smirked at the tone of Sandy's voice, which told them he didn't want them hanging around. "Not any more."

"I think my mom's taking my brothers out, we can go crash at mine and order pizza," Luke offered. " Oh, hey, my dad bought me the new Pro Evolution Soccer."

Seth rolled his eyes at Luke's enthusiasm for sports games, but nodded his head. Anything to get out of the house. They turned to leave.

"Be home by ten, ok," Kirsten eventually spoke from over Sandy's shoulders.

Seth and Ryan both opened their mouths to object, but Kirsten glared at them. "It's a school night."

They nodded and followed their friends out of the house. Sandy waited until he heard the soft thud of the front door before he started to laugh. Kirsten punched his arm lightly.

"It's not funny," she said, trying to hide a laugh.

Sandy turned to face her and he slid his arms around her waist.

"So…the boys won't be back until later. We've got the house to ourselves for the evening."

"What did you have in mind?" Kirsten smiled.

Sandy kissed her lips lightly. "How about we grab that bottle of wine…maybe a little snack…and tuck ourselves back into bed?"

"I like that idea," Kirsten said.

They separated. Kirsten picked up their discarded clothes, while Sandy grabbed the bottle of wine and two clean glasses. He paused at the island, reaching his hand out towards the basket of bagels that stood in the middle, but Kirsten stopped him, slapping his wrist.

"Ow."

"No bagels."

Sandy frowned. "I like bagels."

"I'm not letting you get crumbs in the bed," Kirsten said.

Sandy pouted but Kirsten stared firmly at him. He sighed and turned around, walking out of the kitchen. Kirsten stopped at the refrigerator and pulled out a punnet of strawberries. By the time she reached the bedroom, Sandy had settled himself on the bed, propped up by pillows and leaning against the backboard, his legs stretched out in front of him. Kirsten dropped the clothes on the table, carefully hanging their jackets on the back of the chairs. Sandy watched her, amused. Kirsten turned back towards the bed and caught him smiling at her.

"What?"

Sandy shook his head, nothing. Kirsten clambered onto the bed and settled herself in between Sandy's legs, facing him, her own legs crossed and resting on his. She accepted the glass of wine that he passed her. Sandy raised his own in a toast.

"Here's to this afternoon and many more like it."

Kirsten clinked her glass against his. "Cheers."

She took a sip of the wine and the cool liquid slid easily down her throat. She picked a strawberry out of the punnet and took a bite. Sandy's mouth watered as he watched her lips wrap around the strawberry and her teeth slice into it. A small dribble of juice landed on the edge of her bottom lip and he watched it linger there for a moment, before her tongue snaked out and lapped it up. Kirsten saw him watching her again.

"What?"

Sandy moved in suddenly and kissed her lips, tasting the strawberry.

Kirsten smiled and held out the remaining strawberry between her fingers. Sandy took it between his teeth. Kirsten picked out another strawberry, taking a bite and passing the rest to Sandy again. This time he took her fingers in his mouth at the same time.

"Ew!" Kirsten cried, wiping the slobber off of her fingers on his robe.

"I could get used to this kind of treatment," Sandy grinned.

Kirsten laughed. "Don't."

Sandy leant in again, kissing her. Kirsten lifted her hand and ran her fingers over his coarse cheek, before sliding it round to the back of his neck.

"I love you," Sandy whispered.

Kirsten smiled. "I know."

She did know. Not because he told her every day, but because she felt it. She felt it every time he brushed past her in the kitchen on a busy morning; she felt it every time he held her hand; she felt it every time he held his hand against the small of her back; she felt it every time he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they curled up on the sofa together; she felt it every time he held her as she slept; she felt it every time he kissed her; she felt it every time he made love to her.

Sandy reached out to her and tucked away a strand of hair that had fallen loose, his hand stroking her cheek – and she felt it.

"I love you too."

Sandy grinned. He would never tire of hearing her say those words. He took the glass from her hand and put them both down on the table next to the bed. They moved towards each other, finding each other's lips urgently. Sandy rested his hands on Kirsten's knees, running them up her thighs, while Kirsten wrapped her arms around his neck. They both tasted sweet from the strawberries.

"We should _definitely_ do this more often," Kirsten purred.


End file.
